


I Belong With You, You Belong With Me (You're My Sweetheart)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), BASED ON THOSE PICS, F/M, Fluff, Monkeys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Jemma,” he asked, trying to look at her but unable to due to the blindfold that was covering his eyes. “Where are we going?”She laughed, a soft laugh. “I’m not telling you Fitz. It’s a surprise.”// Or where Jemma gives Fitz one of the best birthday presents he could ask for.





	I Belong With You, You Belong With Me (You're My Sweetheart)

“Jemma,” he asked, trying to look at her but was unable to due to the blindfold that was covering his eyes. “Where are we going?”

She laughed, a soft laugh. “I’m not telling you Fitz. It’s a surprise.”

He felt his stomach twist into multiple knots The last time someone had blindfolded him and refused to tell him where he was going, it had been Hunter, who had dragged him paintballing. His body still ached thinking about that day. There had not been enough alcohol to make up for it.

Jemma laughed. “I’m not taking you paintballing. This time.”

“C’mon Jems, it’s not fair.”

She shook her head, laughing. “Relax, Fitz. Trust me. You’ll enjoy this surprise.”

He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and muttering something about everything being unfair.

“Ugh Fitz,” Jemma joked. “I promise you, you’ll enjoy this.” She reached forward, turning the radio up, and letting the music of some small indie band fill the car, and it wasn’t long before she was singing along, her voice low and gentle.

Fitz couldn’t help but smile, listening as her voice filled the car.

***

“Fitz! Stop complaining!” she said, as she guided him to where she had the surprise planned.

“I would! If you would tell me what’s going on!” he protested. “C’mon Jems, please.”

Jemma sighed and stopped. She squeezed the hand of his that she was holding. “Fitz, do you trust me.”

“Of course I do Jemma, why wouldn’t I?”

“Then trust me with this. We aren’t paintballing. I’m not Lance, and besides, it’s your birthday. I’m not going to do anything cruel.”

“What about the time with the cat liver?”

“Ugh Fitz, you shouldn’t have brought your lunch into the lab.”

“What else was I supposed to do? Let your sandwich go to waste?”

She rolled her eyes, and leaned in, allowing her lips to dance over his.

Though he was still blindfolded, it didn’t matter. He was able to return the kiss, tender. Full of love. They had only been together a number of weeks now, there was still something exciting about kissing Jemma Anne Simmons.

It was exciting.

Something he thought that would never happen.

A relationship with her.

Not that she had to have one with him.

She didn’t owe him anything. Not at all.

But she had wanted a relationship.

That night, where she said that they shouldn’t waste any more time… it sometimes didn’t feel real to him. He sometimes still couldn’t believe that it had happened.

It had to be one of the best nights of his life.

“I love you.” The words were a whispered confession, that broke him out of his train of thought. It wasn’t the first time that she had said the words, and he hoped that it wouldn’t be the last either.

“I love you too.”

He wasn’t sure if she smiled at this, but the way she leaned into his side, guiding him on and the joy in her voice (“Come on, we’re almost there. You’re just going to _love_ this!”) told him that she was.

***

“Dr. Simmons,” a voice greeted. One that he didn’t know. “So glad that you could join us.”

“It’s my pleasure. Thank you for having us. I take it I can remove the blindfold now?”

“Of course, I think we’ve kept him in the dark long enough now.”

Then suddenly… light.

He had to blink a number of times, taking in the sudden change of lighting. “Jems?” he asks once he’s adjusted, and confusion is heavy in his voice.

She smiled at him. “Well, since we were close, I thought we could pay a visit to Edinburgh Zoo, and this here,” she gestured to the third figure in the room. “Is Avery. He went to school with mum, in fact they’re still good friends. And he’s in charge of the primates at the zoo.” Her smile turned into a sly grin, as if challenging him to work out the rest.

“Jemma… What’s happening?”

She took a breath before speaking. “Your birthday present. You’ve always wanted a monkey, and obviously, I can’t give you one, so I thought of the next best thing…”

“Monkeys at the zoo?”

She nodded. “Monkeys at the zoo.”

He stared between her and Avery, who nodded.

“Jemma,” he breathed. “Thank you.”

She shrugged as though it were nothing. “Happy Birthday Fitz.”

***

She hadn’t seen someone so excited over something like this before, but she couldn’t help the swelling of her heart and the smile on her face as she allowed him to lead her wherever Avery was taking them.

He had babbled away excitedly, reciting so many facts that Avery probably already knew.

Jemma had enjoyed watching him, enjoyed watching him having some fun. Without having to worry about anything.

It was nice.

It was pleasant and her mind couldn’t help but wonder back to Perthshire.

Could it be a reality?

A life together?

No S.H.I.E.L.D.

A life where they didn’t have to worry wherever each day would be there last.

She wanted that.

She really wanted that.

She turned to look at Fitz, at the look of awe on his face. At just how happy he was. She wanted that every day.

She hoped he could be that happy every day.

“Do you want to?” Avery’s voice had cut through her thoughts.

“No!” Fitz’s tone was one of disbelief. “No, you can’t be serious.”

And before Jemma really knew what was happening, Fitz has been passed a monkey.

***

They had spent some time with the monkeys at the zoo, both of them having an opportunity to hold them and have pictures taken with them.

Afterwards, they had been able to have some time to explore the rest of the zoo, though Jemma wasn’t sure just how much Fitz actually took in. He still seemed to be in shock.

And he couldn’t stop thanking Jemma.

Though she hadn’t thought it would have gone that far, being able to hold them. She knew that they were getting a behind the scenes look at the zoo but she was more than glad that it did. To see him like this…

It was something extraordinary and she wanted to be able to do it every day for the rest of her life.

“I love you,” he said, over their meal at the pub. “I love you.”

She shook her head, and laughed. “I know Fitz.”

“I really love you, you know that.”

She reached across the table and took one hand in her own. “It’s okay, please. Don’t worry about it, trying to impress me. For my birthday, just being here with you, it’s more than enough for me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that, _Dr. Simmons?”_ He leant across the table, and whispered something that only she could hear.

“Oh, _Dr. Fitz_ , I can’t object to that offer now, can I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lets be real, those pics of Iain and the monkey are the greatest thing to happen. And I had to write a FitzSimmons fic about it. Because I am trash. Title comes from Ho Hey by The Lumineers. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
